Torch Lyra 85SF
Torch Lyra 85SF (known in Japan as Cloud Lyra 85SF) is a Balance-type Beyblade released in Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades. Face Bolt: Lyra The Face Bolt depicts "Lyra", one of the 88 space constellations. It's represented by a vulture or an eagle carrying a lyre, either on its wings or on its beak. In Greek mythology, a musician named Orpheus was killed by the female followers of the Dionysus, the Maenads. Upon his death, his lyre was thrown into a river, after which Zeus, the God of the Sky and Thunder, sent an eagle to retrieve the lyre and ordered both the Lyre and Orpheus to be placed in the sky as a constellation. The design features a blue lyre with eyes on red facebolt. Energy Ring: Lyra Lyra appears to have an unusual appearance, with many curves it gives it a lyre-like appearance. Lyra's appearance makes it seem like it's unbalanced because the spirals are mirrored. If you look at the Pegasus III energy ring, for example, the wings are all curved to the left but if you look on the Lyra energy ring, the left spiral, it's curved to the left while the right spiral is curved to the right. This is the first energy ring to have mirrored designs. Small circular-like spheres appear on the Ring's top and bottom. The Energy Ring is black with a translucent silver on the Ring's sides with red characters appearing near the spheres. This Lyra Ring is released in yellow. Attack: 2 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Cloud / Torch *Weight: 26.8 grams Cloud, also known as torch, is based off the Metal System Aries Fusion Wheel. Torch is designed to "fit in" with the Energy Ring, Aries. It has three shorter heads and three long walls between the heads. Due to Torch being light, combined with its poor contact points and recoil, making it thoroughly outclassed and should never be used competitively. Attack: 1 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Track: 85 *'Weight:' 0.86 grams 85 is currently, the lowest Spin Track and thus, the best Spin Track for low attackers due to it's Attack and Stamina capabilities. It is a top-tier Spin Track. However, it's low height causes it to scrape the Stadium floor multiple times when it starts to lose Stamina. Due to this, some Bladers prefer to use 90 over 85. However, if placed with taller Performance Tips, like HF/ S or RF, it can avoid floor scrapes as much as possible. Although 85 can be countered with Spin Tracks like TH170 and 230, it still remains as an excellent Spin Track for Attack-Type customizations. It is blue in color. Bottom: Semi Flat (SF) *'Weight:' 1.0 gram Semi-Flat provides a semi-aggressive movement pattern. It has increased defense due to the rounded edges. It is inferior to SD, WD, and EWD in terms of stamina. It is extremely difficult to regain its balance if knocked over. Attack: 3 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 Gallery lyra.jpg|parts Trivia *It was released in the Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades. *Cloud should never be used competitively, due to the fact that it is one of the lightest wheels in the metagame. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Random Booster Beyblades